Cheated
by KittyKatGirl136
Summary: Rachel is pregent. Everyone thinks she cheated on her girlfriend Quinn, so everyone hates her. But what if she didn't cheat, what if she was raped. First Faberry, so be gentle. Warning! Rape. First written rape scene.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one- Prologue_

'_Whore'_

'_Slut'_

'_Manhands.'_

The last one really hit hard as Rachel walked down the school hallways with a swollen belly. She said the last one. Quinn, her ex-girl friend called her manhands and it broke a little chip of her heart. Tears filled Rachel's eyes as she felt the cold and wetness of a slushy hitting her. Before this, the baby, nobody mess with her any more. But, _he, _messed it up for her. She tried to tell them that she didn't cheat, that she tried to say no, but they didn't listen. Nobody did. Not even her dads. They wouldn't kick her out, for the sake of the baby, but she knew they wished they could. The digusted looks on everyone's faces torn the little diva up. She just wished that someone would believe her.

**Yeah, short I know. I will update this a ton I promise! THe next chapter will be much much longer I hope and what I think is that this story will end kind of quickly but the chapters will be long. This idea just kind of popped into my head lol. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two~ Revealed _

Rachel sighed a little bit as she walked into the choir room and sat down in her new seat. In the corner and in the back. She felt everyone staring and glaring at her. She desperately wanted to tell them that she said no but his words echoed in her ears.

"_If you tell_ anyone_ I will kill you and that pretty little blonde girlfriend of yours._"

She shuttered a little bit at the thought and closed her eyes.

"Alright guys this weeks topic is heartbreak." Mr. Schue said as he walked into the choir room. "No duets though." He said.

Rachel sucked in a sharp breath of air. She placed a hand on her swollen belly and closed her eyes. She had a feeling Quinn would find the best song. Tears filled her eyes and she quickly rubbed them. A sharp pain hit her stomach and she groaned. She groaned a bit louder than she thought she had because everyone was staring at her, a little shocked, a few looking at her concerned.

"You okay Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"She's probably just groaning because of the topic Mr. Shue," Santana said, snapping a bit.

"Santana." Mr. Shue warned and Rachel felt the pain again and groaned.

"T-the baby, something's wrong." She whimpered and hunched over in her seat as the pain increased. She felt two hands on her shoulders a looked up, shocked at who was touching her.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Quinn said, her voice holding no emotion as she helped the little diva up.

"Are you serious Q?" Santana asked and Quinn nodded. Rachel looked up at her a little confused.

"I'm doing this for the baby, not you Manhands." Quinn snapped and tears filled the diva's eyes and she nodded.

"O-okay." She whispered.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." Quinn told the brown haired teacher who nodded. Quinn gently helped the pregnant girl to her feet and helped her outside to the blonde's car. Rachel groaned again as the pain ripped threw her stomach and she hunched over, holding her stomach protectively. She felt Quinn pick her up and she gasped a little bit and squirmed a little bit.

"Quit squirming!" Quinn snapped and Rachel gulped.

"S-Sorry Quinn." She whispered and closed her eyes as Quinn sat her down into the car's seat and soon they were off to the hospital.

~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~

"Well Miss Berry it seems that you had a miscarriage." The doctor said and the color drained from Rachel's face as she looked at the blonde that stayed with her. "But, it also seems that you were carrying twins." Rachel gapped at the doctor.

"Why wasn't I told this at my ultra sound?" She asked.

"Well, looking at your ultra sound now, the other twin was almost hidden behind the other. Few mothers don't know they are carrying twins until during labor. The one hidden was the one who passed. The little boy that you saw is safe though, you don't need to worry." He said kindly. "But why you miscarriage with the twin is confusing. Looking at your ultra sound the baby looked quite healthy from what we could see. Have you been undergoing too much stress?" He asked and Rachel's shoulders slumped a little bit and she nodded. "Then that is what could have triggered the miscarriage." The doctor explained and Rachel nodded. "I want you to be careful, Miss Berry, that little boy could be in danger as well, too much stress could trigger another miscarriage." Rachel gulped and nodded her head.

"Yes Doctor, I'll try my hardest." She promised and the doctor patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"Talk to your normal doctor and set up another ultrasound in about a week so she can take a look at that little boy. Have you picked a name yet?" He asked.

Rachel smiled a little bit and nodded her head "Lucas. Or Luke." She said with another small smile. The doctor smiled back and left leaving Rachel and Quinn in silence. Rachel felt tears fill her eyes as she took it all in and she looked down at her swollen belly and sniffled a little bit. Quinn sighed a little bit and led her outside and back into car. Rachel nodded a little bit when she heard the blonde say that she was taking her home. Her dads weren't there though. Once she got pregnant they were never around any more. She held her belly and sniffled.

"I'm so sorry baby; I lost your sister or brother." She whispered down to her belly. "This is all my fault baby." She said.

"Your right," A voice said and Rachel looked up, almost forgetting that she was in her ex-girlfriend's car. "It is all your fault, if you hadn't gone and had sex with some guy this would never have happened!" Quinn yelled and Rachel flinched. "Why did you do it Rachel, why?" She whispered and Rachel slumped her shoulders, mumbling something. "What?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't want to have sex with him." Rachel repeated.

"Then why did you?" Quinn asked her voice breaking.  
>"I had no choice."<br>"Bull shit!" Quinn yelled as they pulled up to The Berry's house. Rachel sighed a little bit and got out of the car "Don't you dare walk away from me!" Quinn screamed and followed her in the house. "You always have a choice." She hissed when they got inside.

"I didn't," Rachel said and took a deep breath. "I tried to say no, I did, I swear to God Quinn, I tried to say no, but he-he wouldn't listen." Her voice trembled a little bit and she closed her eyes, remembering back to that terrible day.

"What do you mean he wouldn't listen?" Quinn asking softly. Rachel looked up at her with tear filled eyes. Quinn soon put two and two together and gasped. "Oh god, Rachel no. Why didn't tell me?" She asked as Rachel started to cry.

"I tried to tell you Quinn! Remember!" She asked and Quinn thought back to when she found out the little diva was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_Quinn smiled when she saw her beautiful girlfriend walked over to her after Glee. But the smile disappeared when she saw the look on her face. "What is it baby?" She asked pulling Rachel into a hug._

_Rachel looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "Quinn, I-I'm pregnant." She whispered and Quinn's whole world came crashing down. _

"_Y-You cheated on me?" Quinn asked, her voice cracking and Rachel shook her head rapidly._

"_N-no, baby I can explain." Rachel said, starting to tremble a little._

"_Don't call me that any more." Quinn yelled, pushing her way. "We're done Manhands." She yelled and Rachel started to cry._

"_Please, you have to listen to me." The small diva pleaded and was cut off by a sharp pain. Quinn slapped her. _

_End of flash back_

Tears were streaming down both Quinn's and Rachel's eyes and Quinn quickly pulled Rachel into her embrace. "Oh, _god_ baby, I'm so so sorry." She whispered over and over as Rachel sobbed into her embrace. Quinn pulled out her phone and started to text to some one.

_911 get over to Rachel's now ~Q_

_Q, what's up with Rupaul~ S_

_Okay, tell Rachie I'm still mad at her though~ B_

_Don't call her that S~ Q_

_Okay? ~ S_

Quinn sighed as Rachel's sobs increased. "Shh." Quinn cooed to her diva and kissed her forehead. "Its okay baby, I've got you. Oh baby I'm so sorry I never listened to you." She whispered sadly.

Rachel sniffled and looked up at the blonde and shook her head "No, I'm sorry; it's all my fault, if I hadn't stayed late-." She was cut off by the soft lips of her ex girlfriend and soft thumbs wiping her tears.

"It's not your fault."

"But you-."

"I was wrong Rachel. I was totally wrong; I should have listened to you, and if I had you wouldn't have lost that baby. I would have gotten to help pick out the name." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up Quinn. Not even my own fathers listened to me." Rachel whispered. "If it weren't for the baby they would have kicked me out. They hated the fact that they thought I cheated on you." She explained and jumped when the door flung out and Santana and Brittany came into the living room. Taking one look at the crying blonde, the fiery Latina glared at the pregnant diva.

"What the fuck did you do to her Rupaul?" She growled and Rachel trembled. Quinn glared at dark skinned Cherrio and shielded Rachel behind her. "What the hell Q?" She snapped.

"I told you not to call her that San." The HBIC snapped and Santana looked at her confused.

"Did, did you _forgive _her. After everything she put you threw." She yelled and glared harder at the trembling diva.

"It wasn't her fault," Quinn whispered and the Latina stopped her glaring.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Quinn looked down at the crying diva.

"Do you want me to tell them?" She asked softly and Rachel she shook her head.

"No I can." She whispered.

"What happened to you Rachie? Why is Q saying it isn't your fault?" Brittany asked.

"I-I-I," She took a deep breath and looked at the Latina and ditzy blonde. "I was raped." She whispered.

The two Cheerios dropped to the couch. Santana then glared at the diva and looked at Quinn "What if she's lying so you'll get back together with her?" She asked.

Rachel sniffled and started to take off her shirt. "Whoa Berry." Santana said.

Rolling her eyes she finished taking her shirt of, leaving her in her lacy black bra. "O-on my back are scars from the attack, they haven't healed all the way yet." She explained and turned around. She heard three gasps and she started to full out sob. Six arms wrapped themselves around the sobbing diva.

"Rachel who did this?" Quinn's soft voice asked.

"Yeah, Sanny will beat them up for you Rachie." Brittany said and Rachel shook her head.

"I can't." She whispered.

"And why the fuck not?" Santana asked.

"H-he said h-he'd kill me and Quinn, that's why I didn't fight you when you broke up with me." Rachel explained.

Santana turned Rachel towards her. "You need to tell me Rachel, so you can get help." She whispered soothingly. Before the break up, Rachel and Santana had become best friends, and the Latina was beating herself up for not seeing it earlier. Rachel shook her head and trembled. "Tell me Rachel." She whispered. Rachel shook her head again "Then just tell us what happened." Santana pleaded. The diva nodded.

"O-okay." She whispered.

_Flash back_

_Rachel hummed as she read the notes from her music sheet and sighed a little bit. She had to get these lyrics memorized by tomorrow. She started to sing a little bit as she read the music and groaned when she messed up a line. She couldn't stop thinking about her girlfriend; they had a date tomorrow as well. The thought of her girlfriend, made her smile dreamily. The smile disappeared when she heard the door of the choir room slam shut. She turned around and rolled her eyes at who was in the room. "What are you doing here?" She asked._

_The man chuckled evilly. "Taking what is mine." He simply said and Rachel looked at him confused. _

"_What are you talking about?" She asked nervously as he started to walk towards her. "You'll see." He said grabbing her wrist roughly and pulled her towards her._

"_H-hey let me go!" She screamed at him. He chuckled._

"_That's right scream, no one can hear you anyways." He said as he kicked her to the ground, laughing when she cried out in pain and he straddled her. Her pinned her hands above her and ripped her shirt and bra off. Her took one of her nipples into her mouth and bit down at on it. He laughed when she cried out again and screamed at him to get off of her. _

"_Please stop!" She sobbed as he started to take off her pants and panties and shoved two fingers into her core. "AHHHHH!" She screamed and he chuckled evilly. _

"_Look at you, you little slut, wet." He sneered as he started to unbuckle his pants, pulling his boxers off. Rachel's eyes widen in fear. "Please, don't do this, please!" She pleaded. But her pleas fell onto deaf ears as he thrusted into her core. She screamed in pain as he thrusted into her. Her screams for help were ignored and soon her attacked spilled her seed into her. Rachel thanked whatever god that it was over. She gasped when she felt her self be flipped over and her attacked shoved his hard-on into her anal and she screamed in pain again. Her scream was cut off by a gasp in pain on her back. He chuckled as he carved into her back with a knife. When he spilled his seed into her again he pulled out, shoving his hard-on into her mouth. _

"_Suck it bitch. And don't even think about biting." He warned and after a few minutes spilled again. He kicked her in the side "You dirty slut." He sneered. "You tell _anyone_ and I will kill you and your pretty little blonde girlfriend. Understand?" She nodded her head rapidly._

_End of flashback _

By the time she was Rachel was shaking violently and she sobbed violently. The three Cherrios were crying with her, hugging the little diva.

"Tell me Rachel, please tell me who it was." Santana and Quinn pleaded.

"I-it was Jesse." She whispered.

**TBC?**

**Well that's chapter two, first time doing a lemon, even if it was rape, lol. If I get enough reviews I'll think about making another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright everyone, I promised I would never EVER do this but, eh. I need some help everyone;

For those who are reading this because of Cheated this is a fanfiction okay, not EVERYTHING can be picture perfect. I asked my mom and she's a nurse and she's not sure if you can have a miscarrige from stress, but it's possible, and btw it doesn't matter, girls can't have a were!peen and yet there are fanfictions about that. Now for those who like the story and want be to update can you guys give me some ideas about what you would want in the next few chapters. Thanks!

For those reading the Wish give me some ideas please, I'm so stuck! Gr! And should I give Jazzy an OC vampire girl, A Cullen -Rosalie-, Leah, Jane, or an OC human girl.

And for those reading Catwalk, that's right I'm writing it again :D for those who have been reading it for the very beginning, I have lost chapter 3 so the next chapter will be totally different than it was in the very beginning. If you have any ideas let me know and I will try to put it into my story! :D

OH! And for all of you please go Bird of Flame's profile and look at the stories and let me know if you guys want me to re write any of those, since those are mine. If you are confused why I, Kittykatgirl, and writing Bird of flame's work, you have not read the Wish, I am Bird of Flames, I lost my password so I made an new account. Okay that's it!

Kittykat is outie!


End file.
